Facing The Fate
by orangesky27
Summary: Hidupnya adalah sebuah pelarian panjang. Emma Ackerman telah bertekad untuk mengubur rahasia dunia ini hingga akhir hayat. Ia tak peduli apa kata orang. Tangannya telah dilumuri darah sejak berusia tujuh. Kewajibannya hanya bertahan hidup hingga ajal menjemput. Namun, semua prinsip hidup tersebut rusak ketika Tim Spesial Pasukan Pengintai memburunya langsung di bawah tanah.
1. Informasi

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

**Warning** : Original Character (OC), semi canon, slightly contain anti hero ideas, contain spoilers regarding the manga latest chapter, will be levi x OC

**Genre** : Adventure, Romance, Drama, Friendship

**Rating** : Mature (for save)

**ooOoo**

_Author's note_

halo untuk para pembaca. setting cerita ini akan ada di sekitar S3 anime AoT. tapi nanti saya bakal masukin informasi lain yang ada di manga, jadi tolong jangan salahkan penulis ff ini kalo kalian kena spoiler:'

Untuk lebih ada gambaran, saya kasih tau beberapa informasi umum original character (OC) yang saya bikin di sini.

_Nama : Emma Ackerman alias Emma Yamazaki (dikenal sebagai Emma saja)_

_Umur : 25 tahun_

_Tinggi : 173 cm_.

_Berat badan : 70 kg (Ackerman ototnya banyak lol jd berat tp tetep healthy.contohnya mikasa, tinggi 170 cm, berat 68 kg)_

_Penampilan : Mata berwarna biru kristal atau safir, rambut dipotong tidak rata dan kadang dikepang kecil-kecil, warna rambut kecoklatan. (visualisasi gaya rambut sama dgn fanart karakter Piper McLean dari seri buku Heroes of Olympus alias cerita percy jackson, khususnya fanart karya viria. untuk yg penasaran bisa googling.)_

_Tempat tinggal : Bawah tanah_

_Pekerjaan : prajurit upahan / kerja apa pun asal dibayar._


	2. 1. Harapan

_BAB 1 : __Harapan_

**ooOoo**

**[Tahun 850]**

Pasukan Pengintai kembali dirundung masalah.

Mereka hampir selalu mendapatkan masalah.

Meskipun begitu, hanya kali ini masalah yang menimpa dirasa lebih mengancam. Pasalnya, mereka diharuskan menghadapi pihak kerajaan--melalui Polisi Militer--yang menuntut penyerahan Eren pasca kegagalan ekspedisi ke-57 di luar dinding. Segala masalah menyangkut kemunculan titan di Dinding Rose hanya menjadi jeda saat. Dengan tidak adanya masalah mendadak ataupun serangan titan yang lain, mereka benar-benar harus menghadapi Polisi Militer.

Kekuatan titan Eren serta identitas asli Historia menjadi pemicu penangkapan tersebut. Erwin Smith, Komandan Pasukan Pengitai, juga telah mendapatkan masalahnya sendiri akibat apa yang mereka lakukan dalam misi penangkapan Titan Wanita di Dinding Sina. Semua kerusakan dan kematian di sana telah dilimpahkan pada Pasukan Pengintai. Berita miring mengenai pembubaran divisi militer yang satu ini juga telah menyebar luas.

Mereka semua dipaksa untuk mengambil langkah berani. Salah satunya tentang bagaimana mendahului apa yang dipersiapkan Polisi Militer. Salah satunya mengamankan Eren dan Historia yang diincar oleh mereka, meskipun hingga kini masih belum ada pergerakan yang berarti. Mereka mendapatkan cukup waktu untuk mendahului mereka, terutama dengan serpihan informasi yang telah mereka dapat.

Di dalam markas Pasukan Pengintai, tepatnya di dalam ruang kerja Erwin, anggota elit Pasukan Pengintai sedang berkumpul guna mendiskusikan rencana mereka terkait penemuan informasi baru ini. Mereka adalah Erwin, Levi, dan Hanji. Hanya mereka yang masih bertahan di antara pasukan-pasukan veteran lain. Semuanya telah tumbang di ekspedisi ke-57 dan tragedi kemunculan titan di Dinding Rose. Salah satunya adalah Mike Zacharius, prajurit terbaik kedua yang mereka miliki. Semua kehilangan ini begitu merugikan, namun tak ada yang dapat disesali. Mereka harus tetap melangkah.

Sinar matahari telah bersinar cerah di ufuk timur. Ia mulai bergerak lebih tinggi, menyinari tanah subur yang mengelilingi bangunan tua yang dijadikan markas oleh para prajurit. Suara teriakan anggota-anggota muda bisa didengar dari kantor sang komandan. Mata beriris hitam kelabu mengamati anak-anak itu--mereka yang sedang ribut membersihkan halaman. Beberapa di antaranya tengah mengumpulkan bilah kayu.

Keceriaan mereka berhasil menutupi semua tragedi yang telah menimpa. Orang-orang awam pasti akan mengira bahwa para remaja yang tengah membersihkan halaman di depan markas Pasukan Pengintai hanyalah remaja biasa, bukan prajurit terlatih yang telah melihat banyak kematian, bukan prajurit terlatih yang telah melihat banyak kegagalan dan merasakan keputusasaan yang mendalam.

Ketenangan semacam ini begitu langka. Mereka hampir tidak pernah mendapatnya.

Mata hitam kelabu masih mengamati--mengabaikan teh tawar yang mulai mendingin. Ia baru mengalihkan pandangan ketika rekan perempuannya mulai membahas bocoran informasi yang mereka dapat.

"Aku mendengarnya ketika mengunjungi Pendeta Nick." Hanji membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang miring. Ia membaca surat yang dikirim Moblit Berner, lelaki yang menjadi anggota regunya. Selama ini ia mengirimkan laporan rutin mengenai perkembangan kondisi tahanan mereka, Pendeta Nick. Namun, tak seperti biasanya, surat yang satu ini tidak hanya membahas tentang kondisi si pendeta, namun juga sesuatu yang lain. Dahi Hanji mengerut samar sebelum ia kembali menatap kedua rekannya. "Yang kudengar sepertinya bukan kesalahan. Polisi Militer sedang mengincar seseorang di bawah tanah."

Nama tempat tersebut segera menarik perhatian Levi. Sudah bertahun-tahun sejak ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Semua rasa sakit telah ia tinggalkan di sana. Dunia bawah tanah hanya akan mengembalikan luka yang masih sering terasa perih. Kenapa pula tiba-tiba mereka harus membahasnya?

Membenarkan posisi duduk, ia pun angkat bicara.

"Siapa?"

Singkat dan jelas. Ia ingin melewatkan diskusi sialan ini. Tapi, sang komandan sudah pasti takkan membiarkan.

Pertanyaan Levi dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Hanji. Ia meletakkan kertas surat itu di atas meja.

"Mereka tidak menyebutkan nama. Yang satu mengolok-olok dengan memanggilnya Jalang, sedangkan yang satu menyebutnya Si Mercenary. Ada juga yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan The Second Ripper. Kau pernah dengar?"

Kilasan memori dua belas tahun lalu berkelebat dalam otak sang kapten regu spesial. Levi termangu cukup lama, seketika membuat dua rekannya bertanya-tanya. Ekspresi stoic di wajahnya selalu tak terbaca. Namun, sekarang ia kelihatan sedang berpikir keras sebelum membuka mulut. Pancaran ragu tercermin di wajahnya. Levi kembali menutup mulut, tidak jadi berbicara. Ia menyesap teh tawarnya yang telah dingin.

Sikap tidak biasa Levi membuat Erwin dan Hanji heran. Sosok tersebut tak pernah ragu. Ia selalu bergerak dengan cepat. Entah itu dalam masalah pertarungan atau masalah remeh lain. Levi tak suka bertele-tele. Ia bukan orang yang sabar.

"Kau tahu orangnya?" tanya Erwin beberapa saat kemudian.

Air muka datar itu masih tetap sama. Yang berbeda adalah pandangan mata yang menjadi lebih kosong dari biasanya. Entah apa yang bernaung di dalam kepala sang kapten regu spesial kala ini. Ia begitu jarang terlihat terganggu oleh sesuatu selain hal yang berkaitan dengan kebenaran dunia mereka.

Sorot mata kosong Levi akhirnya kembali terfokus setelah beberapa saat. Ia mengerling malas pada kedua rekannya.

"Aa. Aku sudah ingat."

Senyum Hanji melebar. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya. Memilih untuk mengabaikan reaksi asing Levi. Mencari tahu kehidupan personal kawannya ini hanya akan membahayakannya. Dulu, ia pernah mencoba bertanya banyak hal mengenai asal usul si pria mini, namun yang didapat malah tantangan. Levi mengajaknya _sparring_. Ia berjanji akan menjawab semua pertanyaan jika Hanji mengalahkannya.

Hanji babak belur dan tidak bisa berjalan seharian penuh. Levi sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perbedaan gender mereka. Ia bahkan sering lupa jika Hanji seorang wanita.

"Bagus! Kita akan menangkap dan menanyainya!"

Erwin tentu saja setuju dengan usulan Hanji. Semakin cepat mereka mendahului Polisi Militer, maka semakin bagus. Selama ini, Erwin telah mencurigai para elit kerajaan yang memanfaatkan kekuatan militer. Ia merasakan kejanggalan sejak kematian ayahnya yang begitu tiba-tiba. Rasa bersalah akan kebodohan masa kecil masih sering membayangi. Inilah mengapa ia begitu ingin menggapai impian untuk mengetahui kebenaran dunia.

Bocoran informasi yang mereka dapat terasa bagaikan angin segar di sela kepelikan yang merundung mereka. Erwin cukup mengenal cara kerja Polisi Militer. Ia yakin kalau mereka tidak akan mengincar seseorang tanpa motif yang jelas.

Sama seperti mereka yang menginginkan Eren dan Historia.

Siapa pun orang ini, ia pasti dianggap penting ataupun berbahaya jika terus dibiarkan berkeliaran. Entah karena kemampuan atau karena informasi yang ia punya. Kedua hal tersebut teramat berharga untuk Pasukan Pengintai.

"Kita akan mengirim lima anggota Skuat Levi untuk menangkapnya. Bagaimana cara kita menemukan dia?"

Keheningan kembali merayapi. Levi masih terlihat berpikir, seolah tengah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Hanji dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi tidak lagi tahan. Ia berujar, "Oi, Levi."

Mata kelabu segera menatap sang wanita berkacamata. Raut wajah bosannya masih tetap tercetak di sana.

"Jebak dia dengan tawaran kerja."

Erwin mengerutkan kedua alis.

"Seperti kau yang dulu?"

Teh tawar dingin disesap Levi sampai habis. Ia kemudian mengangguk.

"Gunakan Skuat Hanji. Anggota skuatku belum terbiasa dengan pertarungan antar manusia. Orang ini, dia takkan segan membunuh. Jika mereka ragu-ragu, nyawa mereka akan terbuang sia-sia."

"Bagaimana dengan kemampuannya?" tanya Erwin lagi.

Levi menajamkan pandangan. Ia menutup mata sekilas sebelum kembali membukanya.

"Serahkan padaku."

**oOo**

**[****Tahun 839]**

**_Enam tahun sebelum runtuhnya Dinding Maria. _**

Langit-langit berupa atap membatasi pandangan. Sampah-sampah berserakan di pinggir-pinggir jalan. Menatap jauh ke depan, bisa dilihat beberapa orang yang tengah duduk menyandar dinding. Kaki mereka terbalut kain. Ikatan tidak rapi menandakan ketergesaan ataupun ketidaktrampilan akan pengobatan.

Asap rokok dan bakar-bakaran terasa menyesakkan. Udara begitu pengap dan lembap. Anjing peliharaan terlihat lesu. Perintah majikan diabaikannya. Di atas sana, burung-burung yang tersesat dari luar terbang dengan linglung. Mereka menabrak berbagai penghalang. Mulai dari dinding bangunan hingga atap-atap tinggi yang tak tertembus.

Tanpa kehadiran orang-orang, tempat ini bagaikan kota mati. Rusak, terbuang, dan tercampakkan. Hidup di bawah kurungan ini bukanlah pilihan. Mereka hanya diharuskan. Meratapi tak pernah menjadi solusi. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh hampir seluruh warga di dalam sini. Termasuk seorang lelaki dua puluh tahun dengan tinggi yang tak seberapa--berbanding terbalik dengan postur tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan baik. Rambut hitam bergaya undercut terlihat lepek oleh air. Mulutnya mengumpat pelan akan kesialan yang menimpa. Pakaian yang dikenakan sudah setengah basah. Kedua tangan yang menggengam 3D Maneuver Gear terasa licin.

Ia sudah terbiasa dikejar-kejar Polisi Militer karena pekerjaan kriminal. Misalnya sekarang ini. Polisi Militer sedang mengejarnya karena kembali merampok dagangan bangsawan besar. Farlan sedang mengalihkan perhatian mereka sementara Isabel membantu gerombolan mereka mengambil barang-barang yang berserakan. Ia sendiri ikut mengalihkan perhatian polisi. Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai sebuah tali tersangkut di kakinya dan sebuah galon air bekas cucian tumpah--mengguyurnya sebelum ia sempat mengelak.

Tak pernah sekalipun Levi merasa sesial ini.

Ia berdecih pelan. Siapa pun yang memasang jebakan, ia jelas-jelas bukan orang awam.

"Bocah sialan! Sekarang apa lagi?!"

Seruan dari arah belakang membuat Levi bergerak. Ia menjauhi gang agar tidak perlu berurusan dengan para polisi. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang ia gunakan sebagai kamuflase. Mereka selalu tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Kehadiran seseorang mengenakan peralatan 3D Maneuver Gear jelas tidak diabaikan. Levi aman dengan cara membaur.

Mata hitam kelabunya menatap awas sekumpulan polisi yang memunggunginya. Ingatan di dalam kepala berseru bahwa orang-orang inilah yang sedang mengejar ia. Mereka semua basah kuyup, berbeda dengannya yang hanya setengah basah.

Sedang apa mereka?

"Agar kalian wangi bapak-bapak tua!" seru seseorang yang tidak dapat dilihat Levi.

Detik selanjutnya, teriakan kembali terdengar.

"Hei! Jangan kabur!"

Levi kemudian melihat kilas kecoklatan melintas di depannya. Ia tidak sempat melihat. Hanya embusan angin yang dirasakan. Di belakangnya, para polisi mengumpat.

"Gah! Terbuat dari apa dia? Cepat sekali!"

"Sudahlah. Sia-sia saja mengejar. Kita tidak akan menemukannya seperti biasa."

"Bocah Setan! Kenapa dia selalu membuat kita sial? Dia membuat preman pendek itu berhasil kabur lagi!"

Levi berbalik menjauhi para polisi. Ia mengikuti arah di mana bocah yang dimaksud mereka itu pergi. Kedua kaki melangkah lebar menyusuri gang kumuh. Ia menggunakan instingnya untuk menemukan sosok yang ia curigai memasang jebakan air. Selama dua puluh tahun hidup di kawasan ini, tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat keributan semacam itu. Para polisi hanya sering berurusan dengannya.

Apakah ia melewatkan sesuatu?

Kota Bawah Tanah memang cukup luas. Levi tidak mau repot berkeliling kota suram ini. Ia hidup di pusat kota. Sebuah wilayah yang paling dekat dengan jalur kehidupan di permukaan. Di sini, ia bisa mendapatkan banyak untung karena bisa mencuri barang-barang para pedagang yang masuk dari atas sana. Jika ia tidak tahu sesuatu, maka bisa dipastikan kalau sesuatu itu berada jauh dari jangkauannya.

Si pembuat jebakan air bukan dari wilayah ini.

Kedua kaki berhenti ketika ia mendengar suara gemeresak. Seseorang seperti menabrak tumpukan plastik sampah. Ia hendak berbelok dan melongok guna melihat apa yang terjadi ketika mendengar suara berat seorang pria. Gerakkannya seketika terhenti. Kedua mata melebar, menatap nanar dinding di depannya.

Sudah lebih dari lima tahun sejak terakhir kali ia mendengar suara itu.

Kenapa ia membeku seperti ini? Bukankah seharusnya ia menemui sosok tersebut? Kepergiannya masih tidak ia mengerti. Mulutnya mungkin berkata kalau ia sudah tidak lagi peduli. Namun, jauh di dalam sana ia masih menginginkan penjelasan--sebuah alasan mengapa ia ditinggalkan.

Lamunan terpecah kala mendengar percakapan yang tercipta di antara si pria dengan entah siapa.

"Di permukaan kau bisa merasakan udara segar. Pekerjaan di sana juga lebih banyak. Masih tidak mau?"

Pendengaran Levi segara ditajamkan. Punggungnya semakin menempel pada dinding di belakangnya.

Ia mengantisipasi suara seorang lelaki dewasa, bukan suara serak seorang anak perempuan.

"Paman Kenny, aku benar-benar tidak tertarik."

Paman?

Kenny kemudian tertawa.

"Ternyata kau masih punya sopan santun juga, Em. Rachel dan Arata akan senang. Tapi, apakah mereka tetap senang kalau tahu kau tumbuh menjadi apa?"

Terdengar suara hantaman dan benturan sebanyak beberapa kali. Pandangan Levi menyipit ketika mendengar material bangunan yang runtuh, seolah sebuah dinding baru saja ambruk.

"Kau sendiri seorang sampah, Paman! Jangan menyangkutpautkan aku dengan mereka. Aku telah memilih jalan hidupku sendiri! Tindakanku tidak ada kaitannya dengan mereka."

"Oh, jadi kenapa kau tidak bergabung denganku saja? Kemarin aku melihatmu menghabisi bangsawan pelit itu. Tanganmu sudah sama kotornya sepertiku. Kau juga senang membunuh para tikus militer, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Levi sendiri teringat oleh keributan seminggu yang lalu. Sebuah mayat seorang bangsawan yang bersimbah darah. Ia adalah salah satu orang berpengaruh di Bawah Tanah. Barang dagangannya yang berupa komoditi primer telah mendominasi wilayah ini. Ditemukannya sang bangsawan dengan tusukan tepat menghujam jantung tentu saja begitu mengejutkan. Levi dan kawan-kawan mendapat banyak waktu luang untuk merampok akibat kejadian tersebut. Polisi Militer sibuk mengusut kasus sehingga mengabaikan kriminal ugal-ugalan sepertinya.

Levi sering memukuli orang. Mereka semua banyak yang hampir mati. Tapi, belum pernah ada yang benar-benar mati.

Apakah Kenny menginginkan bocah ini karena ia yang mampu membunuh? Berbeda dengan dirinya yang belum pernah merenggut nyawa seseorang sekalipun? Inikah alasan ia ditinggalkan?

"Emma, ini tawaran terakhirku."

"Sebaiknya Paman tidak perlu kembali."

"Tch. Jangan cari aku kalau kau menyesal."

Levi bisa membayangkan Kenny yang beranjak pergi. Ia sendiri masih menatap dinding lekat-lekat. Suara di dalam kepalanya berseru agar ia segera menemui Kenny. Tapi, nyatanya, ia masih berdiri di tempat. Tidak bergerak. Tidak beranjak.

Kepalanya berputar-putar. Kembali mengulang percakapan yang ia dengar dengan tidak sengaja. Mengenai Kenny yang menginginkan orang lain, namun tak lagi peduli padanya. Perasaan asing yang ia rasakan bertahun-tahun lalu tiba-tiba kembali. Perasaan ketika melihat sosok itu membalikkan punggung dan pergi begitu saja.

Hidup selama beberapa tahun bersama Kenny cukup membuat Levi mengenalnya. Ia tahu Kenny bukan orang baik. Ia tahu Kenny adalah pembunuh. Tapi, seburuk apa pun pria itu, ia tetap orang yang telah mengajarinya bertahan hidup. Rasa kecewa dan bingung yang ia rasakan bukan tanpa sebab.

Haruskah ia mengejar masa lalu?

Tanpa pria itu pun ia bisa menjalani hidupnya di tempat kumuh ini.

Jawaban atas keraguannya pun terjawab. Levi kini mengerti kenapa ia sempat gamang. Mendapatkan jawaban pun tidak akan berpengaruh besar pada hidupnya.

Ia mengembuskan napas pelan. Kedua kaki berbalik, hendak melangkah pergi. Tapi, kemudian ia teringat tujuan utamanya kemari.

Ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan ke belokan gang, sama sekali tidak mengantisipasi keberadaan seseorang yang juga sedang berlari dari arah berlawanan. Hidungnya membentur kepala seorang manusia. Ia sedikit terhempas ke belakang sementara orang yang menabraknya jatuh berdebuk ke tanah. Umpatan kasar yang bukan berasal dari mulutnya terdengar. Levi merasakan sengatan sakit di hidungnya. Ia mengernyit samar. Jemari menyentuh hidung--hanya untuk menemukan cairan merah kental beraroma anyir menodai jarinya.

Ia berdecih. Mata kelabu menatap seorang bocah remaja yang jatuh terduduk di tanah. Ia mengenakan celana hitam selutut dan pakaian berwarna merah. Rambutnya dipotong tidak rata. Ada yang pendek, namun ada juga yang panjang. Jalinan kepang kecil-kecil menambah penampilan aneh bocah ini. Wajahnya tampak kumal. Yang membedakan adalah bentuk fisik yang terlihat lebih fit dibanding anak-anak seumurannya.

Levi dapat mengetahuinya ketika melihat anak itu meloncat berdiri. Ia terhenyak ketika melihat dua orang lelaki yang tadi berteriak dari lantai dua bangunan turun dan mengejarnya.

"Bos! Tolong tangkap dia!"

Levi menoleh pada dua lelaki yang mengejar bocah ini. Mereka berdua adalah anak buahnya--orang-orang yang biasa memunguti barang curian setelah ia, Farlan, dan Isabel mengacau.

Mengerling pada anak perempuan itu, Levi segera menarik pakaiannya dari belakang. Ayunan kaki anak tersebut terhenti. Ia menoleh dan menyalak protes.

"Lepaskan! Chibi!"

Sudut mata Levi sedikit berkedut. Ia melayangkan tendangan ke arah perut anak ini, namun sabetan kakinya mampu ditangkis dengan baik oleh target. Benturan tangan di tulang keringnya sangat keras. Levi terpaksa menurunkan kaki dan tidak memaksakan sabetan tadi. Masih berjuang untuk lepas, si anak menekuk lengan dan mengincar leher Levi dengan sikunya. Levi mengelak dengan mudah dan menarik pakaian anak ini sebelum melemparnya. Debu-debu di tanah sedikit berterbangan ketika si anak jatuh berdebuk.

"Ouch! Brutal sekali!"

Dua lelaki di depan sana tersenyum lebar.

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari Bos!"

Anak perempuan itu menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang kotor, seolah tepukan sederhana bisa membersihkan semua noda dengan ajaib. Rasa perih di buku-buku jarinya masih terasa. Warna merah darah terlihat cukup mencolok di sana. Namun, ekspresi wajah si anak sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan rasa sakit. Ia malah terlihat kesal--yang sangat aneh. Mata beriris biru langit menyalak pada dua lelaki yang mengejarnya.

"Aku sudah minta maaf." Ia berseru tidak terima.

Salah satu dari kedua pria melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia menggeleng dan sedikit minggir. Kepalanya mengedik ke arah rumahnya.

"Lihat baik-baik, Bocah Nakal. Kau merusak dinding rumah kami."

"Aku tidak sengaja."

"Kami melihatmu memukul dinding rumah kami dengan sengaja. Kau tahu betapa mahalnya harga sewa sekarang?"

"Mana kutahu. Aku tidur di jalan."

Levi melihat kerusakan yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sebuah retakan dari cap kepalan tangan. Rambatannya melebar hingga memenuhi sisi dinding tersebut. Kosen kayu jendela yang terkena pukulan telah ambrol. Sedangkan kaca jendelanya pecah berkeping-keping.

Kerusakan yang demikian tidak bisa dikatakan kecil. Levi yang membagikan upah pada dua orang ini tahu kalau jatah mereka tidak akan mampu menutup perbaikan kerusakan itu. Terlalu banyak kebutuhan yang harus diprioritaskan daripada perbaikan rumah.

Mengerling pada si anak yang masih beradu pelototan, Levi segera menarik kerah pakaiannya. Ia teramat ringan sampai-sampai bisa diangkat dengan mudah oleh Levi dengan tenaga yang tidak seberapa. Bola mata birunya teramat jernih. Levi bisa melihat refleksinya sendiri di sana. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada binar hidup yang terpancar. Anak itu seolah mati. Usianya mungkin masih sekitar empat belas. Namun, tidak ada sorot polos di dalamnya. Ia kelihatan seperti prajurit veteran yang telah menghadapi banyak kematian.

Levi terpaku sesaat. Ia baru menarik lamunan kala mendengar seruan bocah tersebut. Ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya cukup menghibur.

"Apa masalahmu?!"

Mata kelabu menatap iris biru langit dengan bosan. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Ia kemudian melayangkan sebuah pukulan keras di rahang si anak perempuan. Pukulan yang teramat tidak disangka, sebab tak ada perlawanan meski Levi tahu bahwa refleks anak ini cukup bagus.

"Rambut dan pakaianku kotor karena jebakan air sialanmu, Bocah Tengik." ]

**_TBC_**

**a/n**

saya di sini pakai asumsi levi join pasukan militer sekitar sepuluh taun dari timeline anime yah alias lima taun sebelum jatuhnya dinding maria, jadi dia join di taun 840. makasih~


	3. 2. Jatuh

_BAB 2 : Jatuh_

**ooOoo**

**[****Tahun** **850**]

Di sebuah ruangan terbuka, udara dipenuhi suara riang anak-anak yang sedang saling kejar. Mereka tertawa-tawa selagi bermain permainan lempar tangkap. Sebuah bola berukuran sedang berada di pelukan salah satu anak lelaki berambut pirang. Kaki pendeknya melangkah menjauhi temannya yang mengejar. Ia melambaikan tangan pada rekan satu 'tim'nya dan mengoper bola, melemparnya sempurna ke genggaman anak lelaki lain yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya.

Sekitar enam anak perempuan berusia sebaya--sekitar enam sampai sepuluh tahun--tengah bermain lompat tali. Mereka begitu girang. Kedua tangan mereka ditepuk-tepukan dengan semangat. Mulutnya merapalkan lagu anak-anak khusus permainan. Si pemegang tali mencoba mengganggu para pemain sedangkan para pemain masih menyanyikan lagu tersebut selagi menyemangati kawannya.

Lampu ruangan bersinar terang. Jendela di atas sana pun terbuka lebar. Dibuka ataupun ditutup sebenarnya sama saja. Udara mereka akan selalu seperti ini. Sedikit lembap dan terkadang pengap. Cahaya dari luar pun sama sekali tidak membantu penerangan.

Malam bisa menjadi siang. Siang bisa menjadi malam.

Bagi mereka, para warga bawah tanah, sesuatu semacam itu sama saja.

Mereka tidak mengenal sinar cahaya. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan hanya berasal dari lampu yang terpasang di rumah-rumah dan di jalanan. Orang-orang di luar sana mengatakan bahwa tempat ini adalah sampah. Mereka mengira tidak ada kebahagiaan di tempat kumuh yang disebut sebagai buangan. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa kebahagiaan bisa didapatkan hanya dari hal yang sederhana.

Misalnya saja dengan melihat rekahan senyum anak-anak yang sedang bermain dan terhayut di dunia mereka. Binar polos dan penuh kehidupan di tiap sorot mata itu seolah memercikkan harapan. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam yang digelung tersenyum hangat ketika melihat sosok di sampingnya terpaku. Untuk ke sekian kali terhayut dalam lamunan kala melihat anak-anak ini. Padahal mereka semua sering membuat masalah di kompleks tempat tinggal mereka. Sebagian yang lain, mereka yang sudah lebih besar, mengikuti sosok tersebut untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang ia tahu bukan pekerjaan legal.

Mereka sering mengacau. Dikejar-kejar Polisi Militer dan ditantang preman kompleks lain. Namun, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Elena. Mulutnya sudah berbusa menasihati. Ia tidak pernah didengarkan, terutama oleh anak perempuan yang telah tumbuh dewasa di kedua matanya ini. Dari saat si anak melontarkan berbagai umpatan kotor padanya ketika dinasihati, hingga saat ia dicari-cari untuk diberi dana pengasuhan anak-anak terlantar yang kini tengah bermain dengan riang.

Memikirkannya membuat Elena teringat. Ia mengamati peralatan polisi yang dikenakan sosok tersebut. Sebuah alat yang bisa membuat mereka seolah terbang di udara. Sosok yang sudah ia anggap sebagai putrinya ini mengaku bahwa ia mendapatkan peralatan tersebut dari hasil melucuti perlengkapan polisi-polisi yang mengejarnya. Elena hanya berdecak pelan. Ia jadi ingat bahwa sosok ini akan pergi 'bekerja' kalau sudah memakai peralatan tersebut.

"Menjadi pelayan di kedai milik kenalanku akan lebih aman, Emma."

Kalimat Elena memecah lamunan sosok bernama Emma. Ia mengerjap sebelum tertawa rendah. Jemarinya menyelipkan rambut kecoklatan yang mulai memanjang hingga bahu. Potongannya masih tidak rata, membuat Emma sikap tidak kalemnya mencolok. Ia adalah gambaran pemberontak yang sempurna.

"Dan mendapatkan upah yang bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli kudapan? Kau sudah pernah mencoba menjadikanku pelayan, Ele. Aku langsung ditendang dari sana setelah mematahkan lengan salah satu pelanggan yang mencoba meremas bokongku."

"Bar selalu punya banyak orang-orang semacam itu. Kedai biasa akan jauh berbeda."

Emma mengibaskan tangan.

"Kita butuh uang, kau tahu sendiri."

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau kerjakan selain mengerjai para Polisi Militer?"

Roti hangat buatan Elena terasa begitu empuk di lidah. Emma menutup mata kala menikmatinya. Ia meraih gelas teh manis yang disediakan wanita paruh baya ini, menyesap minuman hangat itu pelan-pelan.

"Melakukan ini dan itu. Tidak lebih," balas Emma sekenanya. Ia kembali melahap roti buatan Elena. "Masakanmu yang terbaik!" ocehnya setelah menelan kuyahan roti. Fokusnya tertuju pada makanan, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan kerutan yang semakin dalam di dahi Elena. Sampai pada akhirnya, sebuah pertanyaan membuat roti di mulutnya terasa hambar.

Kunyahannya terhenti. Ia termangu sesaat. Iris biru langit memandang lantai kayu yang sedikit retak. Ia melihat tetesan darah yang berjatuhan. Dari percikan kecil hingga membanjiri lantai. Mengubah warna cokelat kayu menjadi merah pekat. Suara-suara teriakan putus asa didengarnya. Rintihan meminta ampun mengikuti. Kemudian, ia melihat buliran air mata yang mengaliri wajah-wajah yang berbeda. Diakhiri dengan mayat-mayat yang terbujur kaku. Rintihan ampunnya menggantung di udara, tak terlihat dan tak terdengar.

Gelas teh tersebut ia raih dan ia tenggak. Emma menutup matanya dalam-dalam sebelum membuka dan menoleh pada Elena.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," balas Emma pelan. Ia meletakkan kertas pembungkus roti. Makanan manis itu masih tersisa setengah. Padahal Emma tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan makanan.

Elena tentu tidak puas dengan jawaban Emma. Ia memutar kursi agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan sosok tersebut. Sejak dulu, ia bertanya-tanya alasan mengapa Emma tidak pernah memiliki binar yang seharusnya dimiliki anak-anak seusianya. Ia kini memiliki dugaan kuat.

"Kau bekerja dengan membunuh?"

Telinga Emma seakan berdenging. Ia menatap dinding di belakang Elena. Selama ini, ia tidak pernah berbohong. Pilihannya hanya dua. Jawab dengan jujur atau diam. Haruskah ia meninggalkan kebiasaan itu sekarang?

"Em--"

Atau tidak.

Emma menoleh ketika pintu ruang bermain tersebut dibuka dengan tiba-tiba. Seorang pemuda berpostur tegap dengan rambut jabrik berdiri di ambang pintu. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet sebelum ia angkat bicara.

"Ada yang ingin menemuimu, Bos."

"Berhenti memanggilku bos."

"Baiklah, Kakak Galak."

Emma memutar bola matanya. Meskipun begitu, ia beranjak dan berpamitan pada Elena. Percakapan terakhir mereka yang terpotong masih begitu segar di ingatan. Emma pun berujar, "Aku akan segera kembali."

"Kau orang baik. Selalu ingat itu, Emma. Apa pun yang kau lakukan pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Aku mengerti."

Terkadang Elena bisa sangat sentimental. Emma tidak suka, sebab dadanya jadi terasa sesak dan ia jadi ingin memeluk dan menangis. Kelemahan macam ini selalu ia hindari. Termasuk sekarang.

Ucapan Emma hanya ia balas dengan senyuman samar. Ia menganggukkan kepala dan keluar mengikuti pemuda jabrik ini. Mereka menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke rumah bagian depan. Lampu-lampu di sudut rumah menyala terang seperti biasa. Anjing peliharaan salah satu anak yang tinggal di sini tampak sedang tertidur pulas, melupakan tugasnya untuk berjaga.

"Kapan kau melatih kami bela diri lagi?" tanya si pemuda, namanya Brian.

Ia berusia tujuh belas dan sangat terobsesi dengan kemampuan bela diri Emma. Menurutnya, Emma seperti seorang kakak yang sempurna. Ia sering bercanda dan mengobrol dengan mereka. Bermain kartu dan menceritakan banyak cerita konyol mengenai berbagai nasib sial yang menimpa Polisi Militer ketika mengejarnya.

Jika dilihat sekilas, Emma sedikit menakutkan. Matanya tajam dan sekilas mirip serigala. Tapi, ketika sudah mengenal, ia begitu menyenangkan meski sering melontarkan komentar pedas dan juga mengumpat sembarangan. Anak-anak seusianya tahu apa saja yang diperbuat Emma. Mereka sering mendengar. Namun, tak pernah bertanya langsung ataupun melihatnya.

Sesuatu akan jauh lebih baik jika tidak diketahui. Mereka yang dekat dengan Emma mengerti batasan yang ada.

"Besok sore? Beri tahu yang lain kalau bisa. Pastikan kalian sudah melakukan latihan rutin itu. Aku bisa tahu siapa yang melewatkannya. Termasuk kau."

Brian mengaduh pelan ketika kepalanya diketuk oleh Emma. Gerutuannya belum selesai sampai mereka masuk dan bahkan keluar lagi dari rumah. Ketika membuka pintu depan, Emma melihat orang yang telah menunggunya. Seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas.Rambutnya yang berwarna terang terbelah di tengah-tengah. Postur tubuhnya tinggi dan ideal, seketika membuat Emma mengerutkan dahi awas. Ia meminta Brian kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Besok sore?"

"Kukira kau tidak tuli."

"Geez. Kau tidak akan menikah kalau terus seperti ini."

Kaki pemuda itu ditendang ringan oleh Emma. Ia mendorong Brian masuk rumah dan menutup pintu. Setelahnya, ia bergegas menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri pendatang ini.

Suara Emma terdengar cukup normal untuk menandakan bahwa ia sedang tidak bersiaga.

"Kau mencariku?"

Si pria terlihat ragu sesaag. Namun, ia mengangguk. "Kudengar kau bersedia meminjamkan kemampuanmu untuk uang. Aku menginginkan bantuan."

Mata biru kristal masih mengamati. Ia menajamkan pendengaran, mengikuti insting yang menyerukan keganjilan. Meskipun begitu, bibirnya tetap merekah menjadi senyuman. Ia mengangguk.

"Kau mencari orang yang tepat."

Si pria mengangguk. Ia meraba saku dalam jasnya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Namaku Moblit Berner, pesuruh keluarga bangsawan Baumeister. Tuanku ingin kau memberikan ini pada salah satu Polisi Militer yang bertugas jaga di dalam kerajaan. Kebetulan dia sudah menyempatkan diri me sini. Sekarang dia sedang menjaga pintu masuk pasar. Dia perempuan setinggi ini dengan rambut pendek berwarna merah kecoklatan."

Informasi tersebut dicerna Emma dengan cepat. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tidak masalah bersikap bebas di hadapan orang asing yang kebetulan bekerja di keluarga bangsawan.

"Baumeister yang dulu pernah terseret dalam kerusuhan politik? Kukira mereka sudah jera menggunakan jasaku," komentar Emma sambil tertawa rendah. Ia menerima gulungan dokumen yang diserahkan padanya. "Selain itu ... penjagaan pasar, huh? Mereka sepertinya mulai kelebihan anggota sampai melalukan patroli yang tidak penting."

"Kudengar posisi dalam Polisi Militer begitu diincar para kadet. Mungkin itu alasan mereka punya banyak pasukan."

Gulungan dokumen itu ia masukan pada tas kecil yang terpasang di pinggangnya. Emma kembali menatap si pesuruh.

"Kau tahu banyak tentang militer ternyata. Hm, apakah ada uang muka?"

Raut terkejut Moblit bisa ditangkap oleh Emma sesaat. Mungkin hanya sekitar tiga detik, namun sudah mampu membuat ia memutuskan untuk waspada. Kepalanya selalu dilingkupi skenario terburuk. Ia kini mendapat banyak asumsi. Salah satunya mengenai kemungkinan penyergapan. Memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut tidaklah sulit karena ia memang cukup tidak disukai banyak orang. Entah karena tindakan ataupun alasan lain.

Emma selalu mempersiapkan sesuatu semacam ini. Ia sudah menunggu, bahkan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga kepalanya dipenggal di alun-alun kota--seperti yang mereka lakukan kepada ayah dan ibunya bertahun-tahun silam.

Dilihatnya keadaan lelaki itu. Ia hanya memakai setelan jas. Namun, itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ia menyembunyikan senjata di balik pakaiannya. Di sana bisa tersembunyi pistol atau pun belati. Sebuah pedang akan sulit disembunyikan. Emma tidak masalah dengan belati. Ia sudah mengenal senjata itu seperti halnya ia mengenal sendok makan. Yang perlu diwaspadai adalah pistol. Ia memang cepat. Namun, dulu ia pernah tertembak di perut bagian kiri. Pengalaman tersebut membuatnya cukup waspada pada senjata itu. Ia tak lagi terkena tembakan setelahnya.

Emma bisa menangani dengan mudah kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa di belakang sana dan di dalam rumah ini terdapat banyak anak-anak. Kumpulan orang yang ia pedulikan.

_Well_, _fuck_.

"Apakah kurang?" tanya Moblit setelah mengulurkan sebuah amplop berisi bayaran.

Senyum separuh terbit di bibir merah muda sang wanita. Ia memasukan amplop ke dalam saku.

"Deal."

Moblit mengangguk dan berbalik pergi. Emma menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum menghembuskan napas pelan. Kedua kaki melangkah ke dalam rumah. Ia mengajukan keberisikan di kamar anak laki-laki selagi mengambil pisau lipat dan beberapa belati. Semua senjata tajam itu ia masukan ke dalam tas kecil di pinggangnya. Ia termenung sesaat ketika menatap tempat tidur tersebut.

Suara di belakang kepalanya menyerukan kata bahaya.

Emma mengambil napas dalam.

_Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa._

Tangannya menyusup ke belakang bantal dan meraih sebuah kotak kecil. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil benda yang tersimpan di dalamnya; sebuah kalung rantai berbandul kerang--benda yang menyebabkan kematian ayahnya.

Dengan terburu-buru, Emma menutup kotak berisi kalung cantik itu. Ia memasukan kotak ke dalam tas dan bergegas keluar. Gulungan yang tadi diberikan padanya segera ia buka. Semua dugaan langsung terjawab di dalam sana. Ia tertawa kering dan mendengkus.

_Dasar, militer sialan._

Gulungan tersebut kembali ia masukan ke dalam tas. Emma segera bergegas. Seorang lelaki memanggilnya dari arah kamar yang ramai.

"Perlu bantuan, Em?"

Emma hanya melambaikan tangan. Ia sedang sangat geram sekarang. Para bedebah sialan yang mengancamnya akan segera mendapatkan pelajaran. Ia bersumpah. Kalimat yang tertulis di sana membuat darahnya mendidih. Ingatannya tak bisa menghilangkan isi gulungan tersebut begitu saja.

_JIKA KAU MEMBACA INI MAKA KAU TAHU BAHWA LEON DAN AMY BERADA DI TANGAN KAMI. DATANGLAH SENDIRI KE SEBUAH GANG DI SUDUT KOTA JIKA KAU INGIN MEREKA SELAMAT._

**oOo**

Lalu-lalang warga bawah tanah meramaikan jalan setapak di sebuah pasar. Mereka tengah disibukkan kegiatan masing-masing. Mulai dari berjualan, membawa barang angkutan, hingga sekedar berjalan-jalan untuk membeli barang keperluan. Pasar di malam hari selalu menjadi favorit--mereka dinilai lebih murah dibanding pasar pagi. Bahan makanan yang dijual mungkin sudah tidak sesegar pagi hari, namun itu semua masih layak dan enak untuk dikonsumsi.

Keramaian pasar selalu terasa pengap. Tempat ini juga teramat rawan tindakan kriminal. Keributan pun sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Wajah yang paling dikenali adalah wajah Emma sendiri. Ia begitu jarang keluar dengan maksud berjalan-jalan. Orang-orang lebih sering melihatnya bergelantungan dan terbang di antara bangunan-bangunan. Membawa gerombolan remaja tanggung berisik yang ingin unjuk diri. Tak jarang ia diekori oleh polisi-polisi yang telah bermandikan cat warna-warni. Mengumpati kelakuan kekanakan perempuan berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Emma yang berjalan dengan kalem tanpa membuat keributan membuat emua mata yang memandangnya heran campur curiga.

Meskipun begitu, Emma tetap melangkah. Gang di sudut kota berada di seberang pasar ini. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, menimbang-nimbang tindakannya untuk ke sekian kali. Dari sudut matanya, ia mampu melihat gerombolan Polisi Militer yang tengah berjaga. Penjelasan Moblit tentang si penerima gulungan kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Emma menajamkan pandangan.

_Setinggi dada dan berambut pendek warna merah kecoklatan._

Matanya mencari. Ia menemukan target hanya dalam sekali pindaian. Ia sedang bercakap-cakap ringan dengan seorang warga.

Otak Emma segera bekerja.

_Pilihan pertama; hindari perkelahian dengan anggota Polisi Militer dan incar si wanita untuk digunakan sebagai sandra. Pilihan kedua; pergi langsung ke tempat Leon dan Amy. Siapkan diri untuk disergap.__Tapi, melumpuhan wanita itu dan membawanya pergi akan memancing perhatian Polisi Militer. Pergi tanpa dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menukar sandera._

Siapa pun yang merencanakan ini pasti sudah tahu dengan berbagai trik kotor yang biasa digunakan para kriminal. Emma berdecak kesal. Apakah para polisi sudah mulai menyelidiki pelanggar hukum sepertinya?

Ia mengerling pada kumpulan polisi yang kemarin baru saja mengejarnya. Haruskah bergerak di sini?

Tenaga yang digunakan akan lebih banyak.

Keputusan pada akhirnya ia ambil. Jebakan telah menunggu. Emma akan menghampirinya dengan senang hati.

Ia mengabaikan si wanita mungil dan melangkah pergi. Keramaian di belakang sana semakin memudar seiring dengan langkah yang menjauh. Emma membenarkan letak 3D Maneuver Gear yang dipakainya. Sebuah rencana telah terancang jelas di dalam kepala. Langkah kaki semakin lebar. Ia pada akhirnya melihat tempat tujuan yang semakin dekat.

Sebuah gang kosong di sudut kota.

Kotak-kotak kayu bekas barang dagangan serta tong-tong plastik berisi minyak bekas tampak menggunung di tiap sisi tembok, alhasil menutupi tembok itu sendiri. Dikarenakan posisinya yang berada di sudut kota, gang tersebut memiliki titik buntu. Jalan setapak di sana terapit oleh dua bangunan gudang besar milik salah satu pedangang kaya dari permukaan. Emma sudah beberapa kali memanfaatkan tempat tersebut untuk memojokkan lawan. Ia sudah hafal tiap sudutnya.

Namun, ia juga tahu seberapa ruginya ia jika berhasil dikepung lawan.

Poni rambut ia tiup. Ia berhenti melangkah ketika sampai di tengah-tengah gang. Suasana begitu hening hingga ia bisa mendengar kicauan burung yang tersesat di kota gelap ini.

Kepalanya menengadah. Ia memandang atap-atap gedung sebelum mendengar adanya pergerakan. Tiga buah senapan telah terarah padanya dari atas sana. Padahal, ia hanya mengerjapkan mata. Dua di antaranya menahan pemuda berambut cepak dan perempuan berambut hitam yang dikucir. Sedangkan yang satu berada lurus di depannya. Senapan laras panjang teracung tepat ke kepala Emma. Mereka semua mengenakan jubah hijau yang menutupi seragam militer.

"Bos!"

"Kak Emma!"

Ekspresi jengkel tercetak di wajah Leon dan Amy. Mereka memberontak tidak sabaran ketika sebuah lengan menahan pergerakannya.

Emma menatap mereka berdua lurus-lurus, membiarkan mereka menangkap maksud tatapan tersebut.

_Tenang. Pikirkan jalan keluar. Tunggu aba-aba._

Ajaran Emma telah terpaku terlalu dalam di diri dua anak itu. Mereka segera mengerti maksud Emma hanya dengan sekali tatapan.

Begitu memastikan Leon dan Amy mampu berpikir lebih jernih, Emma menatap satu per satu tiga orang yang mengepungnya. Mereka semua laki-laki. Seseorang yang berdiri tanpa memegang sandera adalah Moblit. Belahan rambut di dahinya masih begitu Emma ingat.

Senyum buatan merekah di bibirnya ketika mereka bertatapan.

"Pantas saja kau tahu banyak tentang militer, Berner."

Moblit menajamkan arah bidikan.

"Kau telah terkepung. Menyerahlah."

"Benar. Aku telah terkepung. Aku pasti menyerah. Sekarang, bisa kalian lepaskan mereka?"

Kedua lengan Emma terangkat di udara. Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang perempuan berkacamata dengan rambut merah tua kecoklatan yang dikucir. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Kala itu, Emma tidak bisa menebak apakah senyum tersebut palsu atau tidak.

"Mudah sekali diajak kerja sama! Kau target yang tidak merepotkan! Mau kuborgol? Kami harus memastikan dulu kau tidak macam-macam, setelahnya barulah mereka bisa dibebaskan."

Emma menatap kosong wanita berjubah hijau itu. Ia mengerling pada dua anak remaja yang menatapnya awas.

"Tentu." Emma membalas dengan ringan.

Dua anak di atas sana berteriak, "Kau gila?!" di waktu bersamaan.

Emma segera merengut. Ia menengadah dan memelototi dua anak itu.

"Tutup mulut, Bocah Merepotkan! Aku mau menyelamatkan kalian! Salah siapa kalian tertangkap?!"

"Kami dijebak!"

"Kenapa pula kalian jatuh dalam jebakkan?! Bukankah sudah kuajari?"

"Kami tidak mendeteksinya! Semuanya sangat rapi seperti buatanmu, Kak! Kalau tidak percaya kau lihat saja sendiri. Aku bersumpah!"

Pihak penyandara mengerjap sekali. Mulut mereka sedikit terbuka. Ekspresi yang demikian seolah menyuarakan hal semacam kegilaan-apa-yang-sedang-kita-lihat ataupun semacam apakah-kita-menangkap-orang-yang-benar. Dalam kepala tiap prajurit itu, kejadian semacam ini seharusnya diliputi haru dan kesedihan karena terdapat pihak yang harus dikorbankan. Kenapa mereka melihat para target yang bertengkar?

Hanji yang dikenal aneh pun termangu sesaat. Ia berdeham pelan.

"Jadi, mau kuborgol?"

Tanpa banyak kata, Emma segera mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Ia diam saja ketika mendengar suara klik pelan dari kunci borgol. Hanji kemudian menaruh kunci borgol ke dalam saku dan menepuk kedua tangannya. Dua anak buah yang berdiri di atas sana segera ia suruh turun. Ia akan mengatai Levi habis-habisan setelah ini. Mereka benar-benar sukses tanpa cela.

Perempuan dengan tampilan yang cukup eksentrik ini memang terbaik.

"Sekarang, bisa kau lepaskan mereka?"

Hanji menyetujuinya. Mereke melepaskan Leon dan Amy dengan mudah. Semua orang bahkan bersiaga jika terdapat serangan mendadak. Namun, Emma sama sekali tidak melawan. Tingkahnya membuat prajurit ini kebingungan. Ia bahkan masih tidak bergerak ketika Leon dan Amy pergi melewatinya. Ekspresi mereka tak jauh lebih baik dengan para prajurit. Mereka sama-sama tidak mengerti.

Ketika mulut hendak bersuara, Emma menatapnya lama. Sebuah isyarat sederhana yang membuat mereka diam. Dua sosok tersebut kemudian menghilang di balik persimpangan jalan. Kini, hanya Emma seorang dengan empat prajurit terlatih. Orang-orang berjalan mendekat. Lengan Emma digandeng oleh Hanji.

"Pilihanmu sangat bijaksana."

Langkah tiga orang pemegang senapan terdengar semakin dekat. Mereka berada tepat di belakang Emma. Senyuman samar tercipta di bibirnya. Ia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu apa yang harus diutamakan. Misalnya--ini."

Hanji tidak melihat pergerakan apa pun. Yang dirasakan hanyalah benturan yang teramat keras.

Lengan Emma ditekuk ketika ia melayangkan sikuan kuat di leher Hanji. Tiga orang di belakangnya tersentak awas. Mereka segera mempersiapkan senjata, namun gerakan Emma jauh lebih cepat meski kedua tangannya terjerat besi. Momen terkejut yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik saja segera Emma manfaatkan untuk mengambil peluang. Ia menyabetkan kaki kirinya dengan mendatar--tepat ke tengah-tengah perut Hanji. Tendangan keras tersebut berhasil membuat Hanji terpental mundur. Tubuhnya membentur Moblit yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Punggung Moblit menabrak tumpukan kotak yang tertumpuk tidak rata di belakang mereka.

Embusan angin sepoi tercipta akibat serangan barusan. Dua rekan Moblit bersiap. Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang dan mengarahkan senapan tepat ke arah Emma. Jarak yang begitu dekat akan menambah keakuratan tembakkan berkali-kali lipat. Ekspresi wajah tampak tegang. Mereka mengincar bahu Emma, berkonsentrasi penuh ketika menarik pelatuk.

Suara tembakan terjadi. Terdengar begitu nyaring dan berbahaya di tempat sunyi semacam ini. Serpihan reruntuhan atap jatuh mengotori pakaian mereka. Debu yang cukup pekat mengganggu pandangan.

Emma seharusnya berdarah dan berhasil dilumpuhkan. Tetapi, ia baik-baik saja--dengan kedua tangan masih terjerat besi.

Beberapa saat tadi, ia mendorong senapan dengan kedua tangannya hingga tembakan mengenai atap. Sedangkan prajurit yang lain, ia berhasil menendang senapannya dari arah bawah sehingga tembakan ikut meleset ke atas. Semua gerakan itu begitu mengejutkan mereka karena teramat tidak terduga dan dilakukan dengan tangkas di waktu bersamaan.

Emma tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan akibat reruntuhan tersebut. Ia mengambil senapan dengan paksa menggunakan kedua tangan. Setelahnya, ia memukulkan ganggang panjang senapan ke sisi leher lawan selagi melompat secara horizontal di udara. Dorongan kekuatan membuat sosok itu terhempas dan menabrak tumpukan tong plastik di belakangnya. Minyak bekas yang tersimpan di dalam sana segera mengucur membasahi tubuh si lawan. Ia tidak sempat melihat kawannya yang terkena tendangan keras di tengkuk. Tubuhnya jatuh terjerembab mencium tanah.

Emma menendang senapan itu jauh-jauh. Mendengkus kasar ketika teringat kesialan yang ia dapat dari alat tembakkan. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati tumpahan minyak. Lelaki yang menabrak tong tersebut ia tendang tepat di lengan. Hanya saja, kali ini si lelaki lebih siap. Ia mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Emma dan berniat untuk membantingnya.

Kekuatan lelaki ini patut diakui. Ia berhasil melayangkan Emma ke udara kosong. Namun, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Emma mampu bersalto di udara guna menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Ia mendarat dengan sempurna di atas tanah.

Hanji berteriak dari seberang sana.

"Kami hanya ingin mengamankanmu!"

Emma sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Ia menghampiri Moblit yang sedang berjalan tertatih ke arahnya. Pelipis lelaki itu terluka. Darah segar mengucur menodai pipi. Emma cukup menahan diri sejak tadi. Ia kini tidak akan main-main. Tangannya merogoh tas kecil yang ia pakai. Dari sana, ia meraih sebuah belati tajam dengan mata pisau yang mengilap. Moblit menyipit di depan sana. Ia mengantisipasi tubrukkan Emma. Namun, kalkulasinya meleset ketika melihat Emma menarik lengan ke belakang dan melemparkan pisau lurus ke arah paha kanan.

Sengatan rasa sakit menyergapnya.

"Argh!"

Celana panjang putih ternoda cairan merah yang merembes dari luka yang tercipta. Rasa sakit yang sama menyusul di kaki kiri. Ia kembali mengerang sakit. Kedua kakinya kolaps dan ia pun jatuh ke tanah.

Di sela rasa sakit, Moblit tidak melihat bagaimana Emma menghindari tendangan balasan dari salah satu rekannya yang tadi ditendang dengan arah melintang. Kepalan rekannya itu dihindari sesaat sebelum dicengkeram dan dihempaskan. Setelah menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menarik lawan ke depan, Emma menekuk siku dan memukulkannya keras ke tengkuk. Ia menambah efek jerembap dengan mendorongkan kaki di punggung lawan.

Suara gedebuk kembali terdengar. Emma segera berlari ke arah tong minyak. Ia mencelupkan tangan ke dalam sana sebelum beranjak menjauh. Suara desingan gas tertangkap indra pendengar. Ia menoleh dan segera dihadapkan dengan Hanji yang mengayun ke arahnya menggunakan 3D Maneuver Gear. Gerakannya cukup cepat hingga membuat Emma kewalahan.

Ia mengelak selagi mencoba melepaskan borgol. Keningnya mengerut dalam ketika rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyerang tangannya yang terperangkap. Jemari telah ia rapatkan agar memberi ruang gerak lebih banyak. Darah segar mulai mengucur dari sana akibat menarik borgol dengan paksa agar terlepas. Hanji sekarang menyerangnya dari samping. Ia melayangkan tendangan tepat ke arah wajah, namun Emma masih bisa melihatnya.

Ia menangkap sebelah kaki Hanji dengan tangan yang berdarah sebelum membantingnya ke arah di mana rekan yang terguyur minyak berada. Suara debuk keras yang disertai erangan sakit terdengar. Emma menajamkan pandangan. Ia segera meraih belati lain dan memegangnya dengan kedua tangan. Minyak yang sengaja ia lumurkan menjadikan tangannya licin. Ia sedikit kesulitan untuk memegang, tapi pada akhirnya mampu menyesuaikan.

"Aku tidak perlu diamankan," ujarnya dengan kaku.

Kedua tangan ditarik ke sisi telinganya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghabisi orang-orang ini. Tancapan belati tepat di jantung, ia bisa melakukannya. Hasil bidikan Emma tidak pernah meleset.

Ia menajamkan pandangan, bersiap untuk mengayunkan tangan lurus-lurus ke dada Hanji. Wanita itu kesulitan bergerak karena kemungkinan akan tulang punggung yang sedikit geser. Emma memiliki cukup banyak kesempatan sekarang. Ia mulai mengayunkan tangan ke depan--tapi, tiba-tiba suara Elena terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

_Kau orang baik. Selalu ingat itu, Emma. Apa pun yang kau lakukan pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Aku mengerti._

Batinnya tertawa mengejek. Memaksa Emma nyadari ironi yang ada.

_Kau bukan orang baik. Lihat sekitarmu._

Mata Emma memindai sekilas. Ia baru kembali menatap Hanji ketika merasakan pergerakan. Lemparan Emma tampaknya belum cukup menghentikan si kacamata. Menghabiskan waktu di sini akan sia-sia saja. Emma membalikkan badan dengan segera. Ia mengayunkan kaki dan mulai berlari. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan borgol. Ringisan sakit tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Ia semakin merapatkan jemari selagi menarik paksa tangannya. Fokus Emma hanya tertuju pada borgol tersebut, mencoba mengabaikan sakit yang menyerang akibat pendarahan di punggung tangan.

Usahanya berhasil beberapa saat kemudian. Emma bernapas lega--

Atau tidak.

"Kak! Di belakangmu!"

Amy dan Leon yang sudah menunggunya di persimpangan jalan berteriak memperingati.

Emma terlambat menyadari. Ia terlalu diliputi kelegaaan setelah terlepas dari borgol dan setelah melihat dua anak itu. Kepalanya tak sempat menoleh ketika ia diterjang dari belakang. Tubuh Emma terpental ke depan. Ia terjerembab. Lututnya menabrak tanah dengan keras. Dua tangan yang berdarah menopang tubuh agar tidak sepenuhnya jatuh.

Gerakan orang yang menerjangnya begitu cepat. Ia tak memberi Emma kesempatan untuk bangun. Kerah pakaian Emma segera ditarik dari belakang. Ia menarik Emma ke udara hingga kedua kakinya tak lagi menapak tanah. Sebelum Emma sempat mengambil napas, tendangan melintang membuatnya terhempas di udara. Emma terbatuk. Sebelah matanya menyipit.

Ia mendengar suara desingan gas khas 3D Maneuver Gear. Seseorang mendekatinya dari dua arah di belakang.

"Kakak!"

Tubuhnya ditangkap oleh Leon dan Amy. Emma masih menyipitkan mata. Ia mengamati lawan barunya yang mengejar mereka menggunakan alat khusus kepolisian itu. Sosok tersebut mengenakan jubah hijau yang sama seperti keempat rekannya yang lain. Wajah lawan tertutup tudung jubah. Emma tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas.

Ia baru menyadari kejanggalan ketika melihat rambut hitam legam yang sedikit tampak dari balik jubah. Tak lama kemudian, sosok tersebut menarik pelatuk 3DMG dan mendorong tubuhnya ke depan. Kecepatannya amat tak terkira. Angin berembus akibat manuver tersebut. Sebelah tangan mengambil bilah pedang. Ganggang pedang dibalikkan hingga menghadap ke belakang.

Kala melihatnya, kedua mata Emma melebar. Ia segera berseru, "Kalian berdua segera tinggalkan aku!" bersamaan dengan terjangan keras ke arahnya. Tangan Emma mengambil belati. Ia terhempas ke belakang dengan keras, begitu pula dua anak yang memeganginya.

Benturan besi berdenting.

Tudung jubah lawan tersingkap karena embusan angin. Mata biru kristal bertemu dengan mata kelabu yang tak lagi ia lihat setelah bertahun-tahun. Kala itu, waktu seolah melambat. Ia memperhatikan rahang bergaris tegas dan hidung bangir yang tercetak di wajah berekspresi datar. Tak ada sedikit pun emosi di sana. Masih tak terbaca. Masih terjaga seperti biasa.

Kemudian, waktu kembali normal. Desakan bilah pedang di belatinya menguat. Emma menggertakkan gigi. Menahan desakan pedang dengan hanya menggunakan sebelah tangan yang terluka jelas tidak menguntungkannya.

"Leon! Amy! Pergi!" serunya selagi masih menahan perlawanan.

Ia melepaskan rangkulan lengannya di leher Leon--terjatuh di udara selama sesaat dan kembali melayang setelah menarik pelatuk 3DMG dengan sebelah tangan. Ketika menarik diri ke atas dinding gedung, Emma melepaskan celakalan belati. Lengannya seketika tersayat bilah panjang Levi. Rasa panas dan perih akibat sayatan segera merayapi lengan kanannya. Emma mengumpat. Ia melempar belati tepat ke arah Levi. Lemparannya dihindari. Hanya sayatan kecil yang mampu menggores sebelah pipi.

Meskipun begitu, Levi berdecih pelan. Gas 3DMG mendorongnya ke atas untuk menghampiri Emma.

Dua tangan yang telah terbebas pun menarik pelatuk. Emma melarikan diri. Ia menatap terkejut dua anak yang masih menunggunya.

"Kubilang pergi! Dia bukan tandingan kalian!"

Tepat setelah mengatakannya, Emma menancapkan kaitan besi 3DMG di gedung depan. Kakinya ia tolakkan dengan cepat ketika berbelok di persimpangan. Ia bisa melihat keramaian pasar di depan sana. Kedua matanya menajam. Ia menghindari kaitan besi 3DMG yang diarahkan lurus tepat ke bahu. Kepalanya menoleh seketika. Ia berdecih. Kecepatan pria ini selalu berhasil membuatnya takjub. Kapan terakhir kali ia melihat aksinya? Sepuluh tahun lalu? Dua belas tahun lalu?

Mereka kini sampai di area pasar. Kaitan besi kembali diarahkan padanya. Emma menghindar selagi mendarat di salah satu atap kain sebuah kedai. Kaitan baja itu merobek kain tersebut. Orang-orang berteriak panik ketika mendapati Emma yang mendarat dengan mendadak di atas kedai penjual rempah-rempah. Teriakan dan sumpah serapah didengarnya. Ia tidak peduli. Tangan yang terasa perih kembali menarik pelatuk. Embusan gas menerbangkannya ke udara.

Ia berbelok tajam selagi meluncurkan diri secara horizontal di atas atap. Genting-genting penyusun atap berhamburan jatuh ke bawah, seketika merusak kain-kain penutup kedai. Semua kerusakan yang dihasilkan dari acara kejar-kejaran di area pasar menimbulkan kekacauan. Para Polisi Militer sibuk menenangkan warga. Emma berayun rendah ke sebuah kedai buah-buahan. Ia mengambil empat buah apel sekaligus--

"HEI JALANG! KAU MENCURI LAGI?!"

\--dan melemparkannya di udara sebelum menyabetnya menggunakan kaki, tepat ke arah Levi.

Percobaan pertama meleset. Ia hanya mengenai rambutnya. Percobaan kedua hampir mengenai pipi. Percobaan ketiga dilompati. Percoban keempat--ditendang balik ke arahnya.

Emma tertipu. Ia segera menancapkan kaitan besi di dinding bangunan seberang dan menarik diri tepat sebelum pipinya tertampar buah keras tersebut.

Ketika hal itu berlangsung, Emma sedikit lengah. Ia didahului dan berhasil dihadang dari depan. Ketika hendak mundur, pinggangnya telah telah dikenai tendangan dari atas. Keseimbangan Emma segera oleng. Kedua matanya membeliak. Dengan refleks, sebelah tangan menarik pelatuk guna memperlambat kejatuhan. Langkahnya tidak berjalan mulus. Ia terbentur aspal jalan dan berguling hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Rasa remuk menerpa tulang belakangnya. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

Meskipun begitu, ia masih mampu berdiri dan mengelak ketika Levi berhasil mendarat untuk kembali menerjangnya. Ia meraih belati yang tersisa sebelum melawan balik, sedikit percaya diri dengan pertarungan jarak dekat. Emma lupa bahwa kondisinya sudah kepayahan dan ia kehilangan banyak darah akibat sayatan di lengan serta di punggung tangan. Ganggang belati yang ia genggam terasa licin karena campuran darah dan minyak. Ia berdecih ketika ayunan belatinya dihindari. Levi melompat ke belakang. Ia menarik pelatuk 3DMG dan melayang di udara.

Posisinya yang berada di atas begitu menguntungkan. Ia mengayunkan kaki untuk mengenai leher Emma. Namun, tendangannya ditahan dengan kedua tangan yang menyilang di depan wajah. Luka di punggung tangan Emma semakin parah ketika tergores alas sepatu Levi dengan keras. Ia meringis kesakitan selagi terdorong mundur.

Untuk pertama kali, Emma berbicara. Napasnya terengah ketika ia menghindari hantaman demi hantaman. Levi dan yang lain hanya memakai kemeja putih di balik jubah hijau polos. Mereka tidak menggunakan jaket identitas militer.

"Kukira kau Pasukan Pengintai. Kenapa kau mengejarku? Aku punya banyak masalah dengan Polisi Militer.Bukan dengan kalian! Apa masalahmu?! Kau selalu saja menyudutkanku dengan tiba-tiba!"

Pedang Levi berhasil mengenai kedua belati Emma. Pisau tajam tersebut terselip jatuh dari genggaman. Ujungnya menggores tangan Emma--lagi-lagi menciptakan luka. Kening Emma seketika mengerut dalam. Ia sedikit tersentak karena rasa sakit di kedua tangan.

Fokusnya teralihkan selama beberapa saat sehingga ia terlambat untuk menghindari tendangan di perut dari arah depan. Kondisi Levi yang masih fit mengungguli Emma seketika. Tubuh Emma terpental ke belakang. Ia jatuh berdebuk di atas jalan beraspal. Hantaman di tulang punggungnya beberapa saat lalu masih terasa sakit. Kini ia merasakan bagaimana sekujur tubuhnya seakan remuk.

Tenaga Levi tidak main-main. Levelnya menyerupai Kenny. Emma tidak menyangka kalau refleks dan kecepatan orang ini bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari dulu.

Apakah membasmi para titan meningkatkan insting bertarungnya?

Emma terlambat bangun ketika perutnya ditahan oleh lutut lawan. Ia kemudian merasakan dinginnya besi di kulit leher. Tubuhnya dikunci dengan sedemikian rupa hingga ia tak bisa bergerak sepenuhnya. Lumpuh--dengan sebuah pedang menekan urat nadi di lehernya. Satu tarikan dan tekanan saja di sana, ia akan berakhir.

Napas Emma memburu. Sekujur tubuhnya merasakan sakit akibat berbagai luka.

Ketika Levi sedikit menundukkan kepala di atasnya, Emma hanya bisa menatap.

Ia geram karena diungguli. Ia geram karena lemah di tangan orang ini. Ia geram karena dilumpuhkan.

Mata biru langit menatap iris kelabu dengan berani. Tak ada yang bisa dibaca dari netra kelabu yang ditatapnya. Emma begitu ingin berteriak. Meneriaki ketenangan sialan pria ini. Dari dulu hingga sekarang.

Oh, sekarang ia malah kelihatan lebih tenang dan terjaga dan pandai membaca situasi.

Betapa menjengkelkannya.

"Kau tumbuh dengan baik, Bocah Tengik. Tidak lagi kurus kering seperti dulu."

Betapa menjengkelkannya--menghina dengan seenak hati ketika menodongkan pedang di leher, bersiap untuk menggoroknya kapan saja.

Kedua mata Emma menyipit.

"Lepaskan," tandasnya.

Bilah besi menekannya semakin kuat. Emma menahan kernyitan ketika merasakan perih di leher. Ia sudah terluka di sana.

"Kau harus ikut kami."

"Jika aku menolak?"

Levi menatap Emma lama, mengamati ekspresi marah yang dulu pernah ia lihat. Terlalu banyak perubahan yang bisa ia amati. Mulai dari wajah yang menirus. Garis rahang yang menipis. Iris biru langit yang menggelap dan menjernih di saat bersamaan, hingga bibir yang memerah. Kulitnya pucat karena hampir tidak pernah tersentuh sinar matahari. Sedangkan postur tubuhnya telah terbentuk sempurna sebagai seorang wanita. Bukan lagi remaja tanggung perusak dinding rumah sewa.

Meskipun begitu kepangan dan potongan rambutnya masih tetap sama. Begitu pula dengan ekspresi marah di wajahnya.

Levi mengerling malas. Ia tahu Emma sudah tidak bisa menyerang. Perempuan ini senang menggertak dan membual di sela pertarungan, mengalihkan perhatian lawan dan meluncurkan serangan ketika lawan lengah. Taktik yang sering dianggap remeh namun terbukti ampuh. Ia yakin Tim Hanji jatuh ke perangkap itu. Padahal, ia sudah memperingatkan mereka.

"Jika kau menolak maka kau akan mati di tangan Polisi Militer. Satu-satunya pihak yang bisa membantumu sekarang hanya Pasukan Pengintai."

Emma menatap Levi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Lalu, apa mau kalian? Menahanku?"

"Kita lihat nanti. Untuk sekarang, akan jauh lebih mudah kalau kau tidur. Teman-temanku kerepotan karenamu, Bocah Tengik."

Jarum berisi obat bius segera disuntikkan di leher Emma. Ia belum sempat bertanya maksud ucapan Levi ketika seluruh tubuhnya melemas dengan paksa. Pandanganya memburam. Kegelapan pekat menelannya beberapa saat kemudian. Tubuh yang menegang kini terbaling lunglai. Levi menarik pedang dan memasukkannya pada wadah. Ia masih belum beranjak sampai suara seseorang memecah lamunannya.

Beberapa langkah di belakangnya, Hanji berjalan dengan tertatih. Jubah hijaunya basah oleh cairan mengilap. Sedangkan Moblit sedang dipapah Nifa, celana panjang putihnya telah bersimbah darah dari kedua paha. Sobekan kain jubah mengikat luka tersebut, menahan pendarahan agar tidak memburu.Wajahnya teramat pucat. Ia meringis tiap kali berjalan. Dua anggota yang lain tidak terlihat lebih baik. Yang satu dilapisi cairan bening mengilap sedangkan yang satu dilapisi noda tanah dan darah dari hidung serta dahi.

Secara singkat, mereka terlihat sangat berantakan. Padahal lawan mereka hanya seorang perempuan bawah tanah, bukan titan setinggi dua belas meter.

"Levi," ujar Hanji rendah. Ia memengangi pinggang dan punggungnya bak orang renta. "Dia ... luar biasa. Eren harus belajar bela diri darinya. Gaya berkelahinya sangat melenceng dan tidak terprediksi. Dia seperti menari. Begitu cepat dan luwes. Dari mana dia mempelajari semua itu? Orang-orang bawah tanah sangat luar biasa. Kau menyuntiknya?"

Bangkit berdiri, Levi berbalik berbalik.

"Aa. Akan lebih aman begini." Mata kelabunya memindai para anggota Skuat Hanji. Ia kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok yang tak sadarkan diri di depannya. "Setidaknya kalian beruntung karena tidak mati."

Nifa memberhatikan sosok yang tadi mengabaikannya di area pasar. Ia melebarkan mata ketika melihat darah yang melingkupi tangan Emma--dengan sebelah tangan yang masih dilingkari borgol.

"Dia ... membuka borgol dengan paksa?"

Sosok yang basah kuyup oleh minyak meringis.

"Ternyata itu tujuannya ketika mencelupkan tangan ke tong minyak. Dia benar-benar sudah melihat situasi dan membuat rencana meski rencananya sangat riskan."

"Julukannya bukan hanya sekedar nama," jelas Levi singkat. Ia membungkuk guna melepaskan peralatan 3DMG yang digunakan Emma. Tubuh Emma kemudian ia dipanggul di atas bahu. Ringan bukanlah definisi yang tepat untuk tubuh Emma. Namun, Levi tetap bisa mengangkatnya dengan mudah. Ia berbalik menghadap Skuat Hanji. "Kita harus bergegas sebelum Polisi Militer sadar kalau yang mengejarnya bukanlah rekan mereka. Kau sudah mengalihkan perhatian mereka, Nifa?"

Nifa mengangguk. Dari keenam orang itu, hanya Nifa yang memakai jaket identitas. Namun, alih-alih bersimbol sayap berwarna hitam biru, simbol yang terpasang adalah sebuah kuda berwarna biru. Penyamaran Nifa berjalan dengan lancar.

Ia mengangguk.

"Bagus."

Hanji kembali memberi tahu Levi mengenai Emma yang harus mengajari Eren bela diri. Ia mengoceh banyak mengenai apa yang ia sebut sebagai 'reformasi bela diri' ketika membicarakan kejadian tadi. Levi mengabaikan sebagian besar ucapan Hanji. Ia hanya fokus berjalan sampai mereka menapaki tangga ke permukaan.

Kembali ke bawah tanah sedikit mengganggu pikirannya.

Kembali ke permukaan bersama seseorang yang pernah ia kenal jelas-jelas lebih dari sekedar mengganggu pikiran.

Erwin mengira bahwa Emma mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui. Untuk itulah ia diincar. Mereka tentunya harus mendapatkan jawaban dari Emma. Kondisi ini memaksa Levi untuk siap melakukan apa pun yang diperintahkan Erwin padanya demi mendapatkan informasi dari Emma. Entah itu memaksa atau bahkan sampai menyiksa.

Levi sama sekali tidak masalah. Ia tega dan tidak peduli.

Masalahnya, Emma sangat keras kepala. Hasil tak menyenangkan sudah terbayang di kepalanya. Levi mengambil napas pendek, berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan yang tiba-tiba menyusup keluar.

_Kau ingin aku tinggal dan jatuh pada ikatan kalian ini? Esok hari kalian tidak akan melihatku lagi. Katakan pada Farlan dan Isabel bahwa mereka tidak sepenting itu buatku. Kehidupan ini tidak ada yang berharga. Semuanya penuh manipulasi. Kita semua dipermainkan oleh mereka yang tahu segalanya! Beritahu mereka berdua untuk segera melupakanku. Seperti yang akan kau lakukan nantinya. _]

**_TBC_**


End file.
